


Just five more minutes

by OodoriSummer



Series: Super Teens [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Love, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Puppy Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodoriSummer/pseuds/OodoriSummer
Series: Super Teens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811173
Kudos: 3





	Just five more minutes

They’ve been here many times, after all ice cream is a must in a teenager’s life. It doesn’t mean that Merridi won’t spend that extra minute thinking about her order. Her fingers were interlocked behind her back and her body leaning forward to inspect the ice cream flavours a bit closer, as if she didn’t already know what they were. She examined each and every one with intensity, figuring out which one will satisfy her the most. 

Collin stood just behind her, his hands casually sitting in his pockets while he waited for her. He had to hold back a giggle when he spotted her face in the reflection of the ice cream case: her lips were pulled into a stern pout while her eyebrows met in the middle, exaggerating her contemplative stance. Seeing Merridi act like this was so endearing to Collin, which could only make him wonder how a woman whose super power requires focus and a peaceful mind puts her in place when it comes to ice cream.

With an affirmative grunt, Merridi firmly planted her hands on her hips and stood straight. The worker behind the bar turned their attention to her, their eyes displaying the internal sigh of relief that she finally made a choice, when Merridi and Collin both spoke, 

_“One scoop of the three-type-chocolate with chunks in a waffle cone, please,”_

Merridi whipped her head around to Collin, her face contorted in a mix of emotions, mostly ‘what the hell, bro?’, 

_“Babe, that’s not your usual order. You get coffee with the chocolate ripples!”_ her tone showed a bit of anger and frustration but mostly confusion, matching her facial expression perfectly, 

_“You were taking so long, but I knew you were just going to order your favourite, anyways,”_ he smiled before he reached up and playfully pinched her freckled cheek, reminding her that he already gave the employee his own order ages ago. 

Collin released his grip to take the two ice cream cones from the worker. With a gentle thank you, Merridi took her cone and began to eat it, 

_"If you know I would order this one, why did you make me stand there for five minutes?”_ He could only smile, causing her to playfully hit him when he didn’t answer her question properly, turning the smile into a fit of giggles. Merridi kept whacking him, which only made him laugh even more. They made their way out of the ice cream shop and began to walk down the street to enjoy their ice cream. 

When Collin finally cooled down, his eyes tenderly looked over Merridi. It was way she walked so lightly on her feet with a small but noticeable bounce; the way she deliberately made her way around the ice cream so she could eat some of it while munching on the cone; the way she bore into the ice cream back at the store, only to pick the flavour she almost _always_ has, 

_“You just looked really cute.”_ That made him want to look for just five more minutes.


End file.
